Tilt bed trailers and tilt bed vehicles are well known in the art and are highly desirable in loading and unloading vehicles and other items. The various types commonly known include rollback trucks, often seen used in towing automobiles, which are known as useful but expensive. Tilt bed trailers include those which feature tilt between the tongue and bed. Tilt bed trailers also include those with a totally separate bed platform which swings downwardly from a separate wheel frame to lower the rear of the platform toward a ground or other surface. Any form of tilt bed is recognized for the ease provided in loading and unloading vehicles of almost any sort, such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, race cars, tractors, ATV's, and a host of others. Without tilt bed capability, ramps or some other means of accessing the trailer bed height must be acquired.
Of further significance is that some previously provided solutions to loading vehicles from a lower surface to the elevated trailer include ramps or other devices which hingedly lower. An issue with some such devices is that a gap exists between the interface of the ramp with that of the main bed of the trailer, a gap progressively magnified with the distant between lower surface and trailer bed. As wheels and other parts of the vehicle being loaded encounter the gap, loading difficulties increase. Wheels and other parts of the vehicle being loaded are easily lodged in the gap, requiring ever increasing forces to successfully load any vehicle.
Yet another problem exists in prior art with tilt bed trailers which unhook, in some way, the tongue or towing means from the bed and then allow the bed front to be accessed for loading a vehicle. This is an involved process and one which requires sufficient space to unhook, move the towing vehicle and towing means, load the vehicle to be conveyed, then reverse the procedure.
Two additional significant problems exist with the forms of tilt beds previously provided. The first is expense. The second is that beds previously provided only tilt downwardly, then back to a level or substantially level position. The first problem is self-explanatory; any time expense is involved, the number or buyers and users declines. The second problem prevents loading and unloading of vehicles from a position higher than the trailer bed. For example, if a vehicle is on an elevated surface, how can it safely and efficiently be loaded onto the trailer? Solutions are typically complicated, require additional equipment, and are often dangerous.
Associated with the second problem is the fact that the previously provided tilt bed trucks and trailers do not provide for dual function, that is, maintenance access to the underside of a vehicle is denied. A vehicle must therefore be serviced in some way prior to loading onto such tilt beds or rollbacks. It is easily understood that repeated loading and unloading of any vehicle for service is not convenient and time efficient. Additionally, the expenses involved are essentially two-fold. Some form of trailer must be provided, and some form of lift must be provided. A race car provides an excellent example. The car is loaded onto a trailer or truck, whether tilt bed or rollback or other form. The car is transported to a track, where it is unloaded for competition, testing, or other purpose. Should any service be required, which is almost certain with such a vehicle, the same car must often somehow be lifted for underside access. If service is successful, the car is lowered. If service is unsuccessful, the car must then somehow be put back on the trailer, without its own power, which is at best difficult and at worst usually dangerous.
The present vehicle trailer apparatus provides a solution to all of the above-listed problems, along with further benefits and safety features.